Forgotten Promises
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Temperance goes to Guatemala, but something unexpected happens. When she comes back, will she remember any of the promises she made before? Final Chapter, chapter 12 up. Sorry it took so long, but enjoy! Also: A small clip of my new story included.
1. Guatemala

Forgotten Promises 

**A/N OK!! I think this'll be good!! **

**Disclaimer: I own the box set, but that's as far as I go.**

"Ange, it's only for two weeks!" Temperance said as she rushed around, trying to find the last thing she needed before she went to her flight to Guatemala.

"Brennan! What happened last time?" Angela asked, trying to figure out a way to get Brennan to stay.

"I know Angela!" Tempe said, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

"So why are you going this time?" Ange asked.

"Because!" Tempe said, she saw some papers on her desk and walked over there to look. "There are bodies of _children _there, Angela! They need to be identified."

"Sweetie those children can be identified by their authorities!" Angela argued.

"What authorities?" Temperance snapped as her partner walked in the room.

"I'm an authority…" Booth said, confused.

"Fine sweetie, but if you get hurt, I will personally go down there and kill whoever hurt you," Angela said, ignoring Booth.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I'm going to Guatemala in four hours. Where is it…" she mumbled, going through some papers.

"What are you looking for?" Booth asked.

"The name of the man who's supposed to meet me there…"

"Wait… you said you're going to Guatemala?" Booth asked. "No no no, we have a case," he said slowly so that she would hear him.

"No Booth, I'm going to Guatemala. Zach's an anthropologist too, take him," she said. "Here it is!"

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"It's the name of the person who's going to pick me up," Tempe said, grabbing her bag. She smiled. "I'm going to Guatemala," she walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The airport in Guatemala was a lot less crowded than the one in DC. Temperance wandered around until she found a man named Cameron Matiko who was holding a sign with her name on it.

She walked over to him. "Mr. Matiko?" she asked carefully. "I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Come," was all the man said.

Tempe followed him to the car. She climbed in and he got into the drivers side.

She suddenly realized that they were going in the opposite way then the way she had seen on the map.

"Umm.. I think we are going the wrong way," Temperance looked behind her. There was the sign that pointed in the direction that she was supposed to go. "Mr. Matiko? We're definitely going in the wrong direction!"

"I know Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry," Cameron Matiko said.

"Sorry? Where are we going!?" Tempe demanded.

"I cannot tell you," Matiko said calmly. "Just please, calm down."

"Calm down? This is kidnap! Where are we going?!" Temperance yelled.

"I cannot tell you," Matiko said again. "Please Dr. Brennan, just calm down," Matiko pulled into another long road and drove along it.

"Tell me where we are going!" Temperance yelled.

"I cannot tell you," Matiko said for the third time. Temperance tried to open the door. "You will find that it will not open from the inside."

Temperance was scared. She should've stayed home… "Why me?"

"I do not know, I was paid to take you to these people," Matiko said as they pulled into a driveway. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was nobody here.

Temperance saw three people come out of the house. They had guns. She tried to remain calm, but even her best efforts weren't enough once they came and opened the door.

The first grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, holding her down by her wrists behind her back.

She struggled to get up but was only greeted by the back of a gun to the head and darkness.

A/N What do you think?? Is it ok so far??? I hope to have the next chapter up soon!! R&R please and thanks!!

--FFTS--


	2. Boxed

Forgotten Promises Chapter 2 

A/N Here's the next chapter!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five strait hours of this, these beatings, being told she had a different name. She would break soon, he knew it.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

"Temperance… Temperance Brennan," Temperance moaned. Her lip was bleeding and her head, throbbing. "Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

"NO!" he hit her in the side of the head again, hard. "You are _not _Temperance Brennan, you are Kitrena Adams."

Temperance felt something running down her cheek, but since she was tied up, she couldn't check to confirm what she already believed was blood.

"_Again _what is your name?" he asked for the seventeenth time. He knew Tempe would give in soon.

"K… Temperance Brennan…" she almost wanted to say Kitrena Adams, just to make it stop.

"NO!" he hit her again, causing her bad headache to become terrible. She had fallen to the ground. "Again dammit! What is your name!?" he yelled.

"Temperance Brennan!" she yelled back. "Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

"For God… NO!" he yelled, hitting her again. "KITRENA ADAMS!"

"I'm Temperance Brennan… Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"No you aren't. You are _not _an anthropologist. You are unemployed. You are NOT Temperance Brennan!" he hit her again, harder than ever.

Temperance fell to the ground once again, engulfed in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she awake yet?" she heard a voice.

"No, when she is, we'll see if she can answer a damned question right for once."

"You sure beatin' her is the answer?"

"Yup, she'll respond soon I think. She almost broke… damned woman…"

Temperance's eyes opened a little.

"She's awake!" she heard the first voice exclaim.

"Shut up and get out of here!" the second one hissed.

She heard somebody walking away and she wearily opened her eyes a little more.

"Get up," a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and sat her up against a wall.

"What… what do you want with me?" she whispered, or more, moaned.

"Shut the hell up. What is your name?" he growled.

"Te… Kitrena," Temperance said in a low voice.

"Good, what is your job Kitrena?"

"I'm a… I'm unemployed…"

"That's right," suddenly, without warning, he cracker her across the head, hard. "You are Kit Adams, unemployed woman who lives in DC."

Tempe was unconsciously listening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing he did was dye her hair, it was now red. He stuck her into the box that he tagged for DC and put a few air holes in it before driving it to the airport.

Fortunately for him, Guam did not have good security. They put the box through without even checking it over.

"Bye bye Dr. Brennan…" he mumbled. "And hello Kit Adams…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Sooo?? Is it ok?? I think it's pretty good :) I bet you know where I'm going with this right? OK, R&R!!**


	3. Hospitals and Dates

Forgotten Promises Chapter 3 

**A/N Thanks to ALL my reviewers!! You all ROCK!! Oh, and I changed the beginning to Chapter 2 of this fic, and it makes a little more sense now. If you want, go and see :)**

**OH and I don't know a LOT about Guam, so if I am getting a whole bunch wrong with the other chapters, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy Kelborn, the airport official grabbed the box. "What the…" he mumbled when he saw that the box had air holes in it. He went and looked into the box, thinking it was a dog or a cat, but usually they were in animal crates, not boxes.

This wasn't surprising if it _was _a dog or a cat though; after all it came from Guam.

What _was _surprising though, was the fact that in the box, wasn't a dog or a cat, or any other animal for that matter.

It was a woman.

"Oh my God!" Andy yelled. Quickly, he popped the top off the box and pulled the woman out. He checked for a pulse.

There was one. He was relived.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" he roared. Andy found the woman, rather attractive. She was young, about his age he guessed, early to mid thirties, definitely no older.

"What's going on?!" one of the flight attendants ran over. Her name was Patrice Lou, as it said on her nametag that was attached to her navy blue suit.

"Patrice! Hurry! This woman, she was in the box!" Andy sounded worried.

"Oh, my goodness!" Patrice grabbed her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She dialed 911.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance could hear people around her… she could hear the movements. She was struggling to open her eyes. Her head felt as though it was about to explode!

She waited a few more moments before opening them, cautiously. She shut them again tightly when she saw the light.

After a few more moments, she opened them again, ever so slowly and allowed her eyes to get used to the brightness of the white room around her.

She studied the room, looking at everything. There was an IV in there… a heart moniter.

She began to worry.

"What… what… where…" she started to sit up. When she felt the pain pierce through her head though, she lay back down, allowing the pillow to cushion her head. 

"You're awake then?" a man's voice rang throughout her head.

"Umm… yes?" Temperance looked up at him, her blue green eyes searching for some way of remembering if she knew him.

"I was worried that you would never wake up," he said, with a smile. He was resting in the chair beside her bed. "Said you got a lot of beatin's."

Temperance made a noise of confusion and pain in one. "Who… who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Andy ma'am," he said with another smile. "Andy Kelborn. I'm the one that found ya."

"Then… I suppose I should thank you…" Temperance looked at him. He was very handsome. He had brown hair that was sitting perfectly for his face. His brown eyes were examining every part of her face, but they had a look in them that she could see could turn steely to soft in less then a minute. His smile was so perfect, that with one look he could do anything and get her to say yes, well… she thought anyways. He had a slight southern accent when he talked.

"I'm…" she thought for a few minutes, trying to remember some trace of who she might be.

"Don't worry about it miss. The doctors tell me you've had a LOT of emotional trauma, and when I say a lot I mean a LOT," Andy told her, moving the chair closer. "Would it be too bold to say you have lovely eyes?"

Temperance looked at him. She could feel blood rushing to her face as she blushed. "It's not too bold, thank you, for everything," she said with a smile. Suddenly, a name hit her. "I'm Kitrena Adams."

"That's a pretty name," Andy told her. "Nobody knew who you were cause you didn't have any ID on you when I found ya," suddenly, Andy's face turned a little redder. "It's not like I checked all your pockets or anything, I mean, you only had the two front ones," he mumbled. After a few moments, he realized he was making it worse.

Temperance smiled again. "Thanks Andy," she said.

"Can I call you Kit?" Andy asked, looking at her with his perfect brown eyes.

"Sure, Kit's a great name. I like that better, it sounds less…" she began to think of the word. "Stuffy."

Andy nodded. "Doctors said that when you woke up, if you woke up, you would have to stay here for another day or so so that they could monitor your progress."

"Will you stay with me?" Tempe asked. She liked Andy a lot. "Or at least come to visit. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't want you to be seeing another woman."

Andy looked at Tempe confused. "What girlfriend?"

Temperance looked at him wide eyed, but after a couple of moments she had to relax because her head hurt. "I just… I just assumed that somebody as… well… hot as you had a girlfriend."

Andy's face seemed to brighten up. "You think I'm hot?"

"Well… yes," Temperance felt herself flush again.

Andy smiled. "Sure I'll stay with you! But on one condition."

"What?" Tempe asked.

"After you get outta here, and are all ready and stuff, you let me take you out on a date?" Andy looked as though he was ready to get punched or slapped or both.

Tempe softened her features. "Andy, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO WEEKS, THREE DAYS LATER 

Angela sat at her desk, looking at her new manicure. She was so worried about Tempe…

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and Angela saw him outside, about to go onto the platform. She expected to see Tempe standing there, arguing with Booth as usual.

"Booth!" Ange yelled as she ran out of her office as best she could with four inch heels.

"Hey Angela," Booth said with a smile. He was looking for his partner. "Where's Bones?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. I thought she'd be with you," Angela gulped. "Did I forget about her again?" she asked herself, worried. She pulled her cell out to see if there were any missed calls but there was nothing, nadda, zip, zilch.

"Should I go and see if she's at the airport?" Booth asked Angela.

"No, she brought her car there herself… but… she was supposed to come back four days ago…." Angela looked distant.

"I'm sure she's fine," Booth reassured before walking out of the Jeffersonian again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tempe looked at herself in her new mirror. She was surprised at how good she looked after two weeks.

Flash back 

"_You look nice," Booth said with a smile. _

_Temperance nodded and smiled slightly._

"_No, you look uh… you look better than nice you look very…" he trailed off._

"_Thank you," Temperance smiled again. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, looking down at her purple and white dress. _

"_Yeah, have fun tonight," Booth said with a smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

Temperance shook her head. She felt woozy afterwards though so she braced herself against the mirror.

She had a little apartment on K Street, but she didn't know why she had chosen K Street…

She looked at her dress once more before she heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed it off the table and saw it was Andy. "Hello," she said with a smile into the receiver.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Where are you?" she asked, looking out the window.

"Look down more," Andy said. She looked down on the sidewalk and there was Andy, a single white rose in his hand. She smiled. "I'll be right down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N OK I think that the next chapter will be the date :)**

**R&R please!!**

**--FFTS--**


	4. Recognized?

Forgotten Promises Chapter 4 

**A/N Here's the next chapter!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance walked down to meet Andy. She stepped out of the door to her apartment building and smiled when she saw him.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over a nice shirt. When he saw her, he blinked. "I feel really underdressed now," he said.

Tempe was wearing a black dress that ran along her perfectly and was a halter top at the very top. She smiled. "It's all right, I think I can deal with it… this time."

"Does that mean there'll be a next time?" Andy asked with a tone of hope in his voice.

"Let's get through 'this time' first," Tempe took Andy's hand.

As they were walking, Andy said, "Kit, you look really pretty."

Tempe smiled at Andy.

They walked along the roadside until they came to a small restaurant and they went inside.

Andy pulled Temperance's chair out so she could sit down. She sat and he pushed her chair in before going and sitting across from her.

It was nice.

As they ate they talked about things, when Andy asked what she worked as, she thought hard for a moment. "I suppose I don't have a job," she told him.

"Really? Well we should go and look for you one day," Andy smiled at her.

"Oh, my God, aren't _you _Temperance Brennan?!" a girl shrieked beside Tempe and she looked over. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about…"

"That does look like her, but you should leave her alone Hanna, she probably doesn't want to be bothered on her date," another woman said.

Temperance looked confused, then she turned back to Andy. They had finished their dinner and she was ready to leave.

"Come on," Andy said, noticing that she was a little fidgety.

Tempe stood up and followed him to the cashier where Andy paid.

Once they were out of there, Temperance and Andy walked down the road again. Andy was polite enough not to bring up what had happened.

"Do you like to go to clubs?" Andy asked suddenly.

"Umm…" Temperance didn't actually know if she liked clubbing or not, so she decided to humor Andy. "Yes, I do."

"Great!" Andy looked happy. "So… for next time?" they stopped in front of Tempe's door. "Could we maybe go to this club I like? It's really fun."

Temperance thought and then nodded.

Flash Back 

"_DJ Rulz. He is soo hot!" Angela exclaimed. The air in the club was hot and stuffy, and the music intoxicating. The smell of alcohol was everywhere._

"_I love this music!" Temperance exclaimed._

_Angela put her finger in her mouth to taste what had just flown everywhere. "Uh oh…"_

"_What?" Tempe looked confused._

_There was a mummified body behind the broken wall._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tempe shook her head.

"All right, maybe we should plan it for next Friday?" Andy asked. "I have to work every day till then, but I'll call you later."

Tempe smiled and nodded. Andy kissed her quickly on the lips, fast enough so she couldn't slap him if she had wanted to.

Tempe looked at Andy, slightly in shock, but not angry.

"I'm sorry…" Andy blushed.

"No, no it's alright," Temperance kissed Andy on the lips to tell him that. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said and she walked into her apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N OK! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, so I hope I get more on this one!!  
You know the drill!!

--FFTS--


	5. In Da Club

Forgotten Promises Chapter 5 

**A/N HOLY COW!! That was a good episode! I really like Sully!! I cannot wait until next week! They're doing a Valentines one (for those who didn't see the commercials :) ) and Sully talks to Booth about getting Brennan to sleep with him, Booth says no, Sully asks him why cause it's not like Booth wants her, Booth looks away all nervous, and then Sully ((FINALLY somebody caught him!)) tells Booth that he likes Brennan.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Friday 

Hodgins had somehow gotten Angela to come with him to the club that she liked so much. She had been working nonstop, worrying about Dr. Brennan and Jack hated seeing her like that.

He took her to the club and Angela spent the first hour sitting at the bar, cradling her beer.

He had finally managed to get her to come and dance with him for a few songs, then Angela changed her attitude and went to being a fun time girl again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance walked into the club with Andy. He had bought her a new outfit, which she couldn't believe.

"Andy," she said for about the hundredth time. "You didn't have to buy me this," she said, smoothing out her shirt again.

"Kit, don't worry about it. You look great!" Andy said, motioning to Tempe's black jeans that made her legs look about a foot taller than they were and her cute top that looked like it had gone through a shredder.

"Are you sure?" Tempe asked, worried as she walked beside Andy in her uncomfortable heels.

"Positive," Andy leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well… in that case," Tempe smiled. "I want a drink," she walked with Andy over to the bar and ordered whatever was on tap for a beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela stepped off the dance floor with Hodgins and she laughed, her lovely calming laugh. It was cut short though, by the woman who she saw sitting at the bar.

"Jack! Look! I think that's Brennan!" Angela said, eyes wide in excitement and horror. Where had Brennan been all this time? 

Angela and Hodgins walked over to sit near the woman, but not too near. Angela got up, fed up with waiting and walked over to where Tempe was sitting.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at Temperance. This was definitely her, "Temperance? Is that you?"

FLASHBACK 

"_Sweetie!" Angela ran over and hugged her friend who had just come back from Guatemala._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Umm… No," Temperance said, with confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I err…" Angela was shocked. She was absolutely positive this was Brennan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Temperance got up and took Andy out onto the dance floor, leaving Angela to watch after her in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Sunday:**

Temperance looked down out of her window and saw Andy's car parked outside. She walked down and climbed in, she then kissed him on the lips. They were going to look for a job for her.

"So, what do you want to work as?" Andy asked, as he started up the car.

"I don't really know, are there any jobs you've heard of lately?" Tempe buckled her seat belt in.

"Umm… I have this," he said and he grabbed the classifieds. Temperance immediately saw one job that looked interesting.

FLASHBACK 

"_Where'd you find her?" DJ Rulz asked Booth. They were sitting in the FBI interrogation room._

"_Museum," Booth said with a little shrug. Temperance glared up at him slightly._

_END FLASHBACK_

"There's one here for a greeter at the Jeffersonian Museum," Tempe said with a little shrug.

"Do you wanna go and check it out?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Tempe said, smiling.

"All right," Andy got the car into gear and got it going. "Let's go to the Jeffersonian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N OK!! What do you guys think? Is it good?? I like the short but not too short chapters. I think they keep you reading :P Have you noticed that I'm bringing in all the places that Temperance has been? Like a lot of you said, she wouldn't loose all her memories that easily, so why not bring them into the picture. 

**Another thing, what do you think of the flashbacks? Do they fit in?**

**You know the drill!! Clicky the little blue button and REVIEW please!!  
**

**--FFTS--**


	6. Found her?

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 6**

**A/N sorry this is taking so long. My computer that had the original version decided it was time to die so now I'm using my laptop.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zach carried the skeleton of the 1824 warrior to the glass casket in the Jeffersonian Museum.

He set the bones in there, perfectly.

Suddenly he heard a voice, and, thinking that he was the only one there, he turned and saw the museum staff's boss, Mr. Kirchek standing there. He looked closer and saw that he was talking to a tall red/brown haired woman, and apparently the woman's boyfriend.

"Yes Ms. Adams, we'll call you as soon as we get something," he said with a smile.

"Thanks you," came a familiar voice.

"You're very welcome. We'll just check over your résumé and call you," Mr. Kirchek said with a smile.

Zach suddenly wanted a closer look at the woman. He walked up to them and saw her.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked with a confused look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm... No, I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," Temperance looked at Zach, she knew in her head that she didn't know him, but maybe that wasn't her gut feeling.

"_Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, I would like to present to you your colleague Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy," Angela said, stepping out of the way and letting her colleagues get a look at the new Zach. _

"_Wow," Cam said eyes wide._

_Hodgins chuckled and walked over to where Zach was. "Look at you!" he grinned._

"_Wow," Cam said again._

_Temperance stood there, staring at the fresh, new Zach Addy._

"_Lunch is on me Dr. Addy. Anywhere you want to go," Angela said, still smiling._

"_The Diner," said Zach quickly._

"_I said anywhere," Angela laughed._

"_I like the Diner!" Zach said with a motion for Cam to come._

"_One thing 'Uriah'," Hodgins said with a smile. "You need some time to adjust to your facious new hair cut."_

_Hodgins put a rather ugly green and orange hat on Zach's head and then walked past him._

_Angela walked past and kissed Zach's cheek as she went._

_Cam was next. She patted Zach's shoulder and followed Hodgins and Angela._

_Zach smiled at his boss and turned to leave, but Temperance grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug._

"_Congratulations Dr. Addy," she mumbled into his shoulder._

_Zach pulled back a little, "Thank you Dr. Brennan," he said with a smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

Temperance shook her head. If these flashbacks kept coming she would have to go see a doctor.

"I have a very good memory, I'm sure you're Dr. Brennan," Zach pressed.

"Look, sir, she says she doesn't know who you are, so that means she doesn't know who you are," Andy stepped in.

"I'm Dr. Zach Addy," Zach said, trying to jog Temperance's memory.

Temperance wanted to yell, "You're the guy from my flashbacks! How do I know you though?!?" but she decided to stay quiet.

"She _said _she didn't know you," Andy said again.

"Yes I know, my hearing is actually quite perfect," Zach said in his robotic way.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Temperance turned and walked out of the Jeffersonian, followed by Andy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was odd..." Zach said as he walked back into the Medico Legal lab part of the Jeffersonian.

"What was?" Angela asked from where she was standing. She was touching up a sketch of a female victim.

"I just saw Dr. Brennan," Zach replied, looking a little confused.

"WHAT?" Angela shrieked. She dropped the book on the table and ran towards the stairs.

"She left," Zach said before Angela could leave.

"Are you _sure _it was her?" Angela asked eyes wide.

"Very sure," Zach told her with a nod. "I have a photographic memory, I am not wrong."

Angela stood there. "I finished your drawing..." she turned and walked back to her office. Once she was sitting at her desk, she gingerly picked up her phone.

She dialed a number that she had dialed a lot the last week.

"Booth," came through the receiver.

"There's been another sighting," Angela said quietly.

"Where?"

"Here, at the Jeffersonian. Booth, why would she be gone? Why wouldn't she come back and see us at least?" Angela asked.

"I don't know Angela. I'll see you soon," Booth hung up the phone and finished playing with the small coin he had been fiddling with.

Sully walked into Booth's office. "I think we've got something," he said with a smile.

"On what case?" Booth asked.

"Brennan's," Sully's eyes danced.

"What exactly do you have?" Booth asked, slightly bored. The last time Sully "got something" was when somebody "sighted who they thought was Dr. Brennan".

"A security guard at the Jeffersonian says he saw Temperance leaving with a tall, brown haired Caucasian man."

"Great, just narrow it down will you?" Booth said sarcastically.

"I didn't finish."

"Then finish," Booth said, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"He got the first three numbers of the license plate and the make of the car," Sully smiled.

"Now that, my friend is narrowing it down," Booth grabbed Sully's arm and they walked out of the FBI office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Like I said, sorry for taking so long with getting this up!!! My computer died, and guess what went with it? If you guessed this entire chapter, you're right. I had to re-write the chapter.**

**ANYWAYS R&R!! Thanks!!**

**--FFTS--**


	7. I'm Dr Temperance Brennan!

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 7**

**A/N OK So now I'm working double time to get chapters to you!! Enjoy!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitty, where are we going?" Andy asked as he walked with Temperance down the road.

"It's for you for being so nice to me," Temperance smiled as Andy wrapped a well muscled arm around her waist.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Andy asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I never said that, come on," Temperance walked down the street; her stilettos clicking on the pavement and her long skirt and hair flying in the wind.

They walked until they came to a little diner.

"Is this where we're going?" Andy asked.

Temperance giggled. "Yes Andy, this is where we are going," Temperance stepped into the Diner, pulling Andy along with her.

As soon as she was inside, her senses were pushed overboard with familiar scents. The pies, the burgers, the sound of waiters and waitresses, the sound of people talking, it was all familiar. She felt at home.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So is there a bar or a restaurant you and Booth go to now? A Pilate's club?" Sully asked. _

"_There's a diner," Tempe said with a little smile._

"_A diner?" Sully nodded as he thought about it._

"_Booth says the pie is the best," Tempe said, nodding herself._

"_Could I buy you a slice? I mean..." Sully looked at her and chose his words carefully, "I guess we aren't working together any more."_

"_Right," Temperance said, almost urging him on._

"_So theoretically I could as you out," Sully said slowly._

"_Theoretically," Temperance confirmed._

"_But first we should give it 24 hours," Sully said._

"_Why?"_

"_So our brains can adjust to each other," Sully said with a small smile._

"_I don't need it," Temperance said, smiling back._

"_Oh really?" Sully asked, looking at her, marveling her. _

"_My brain adjusts quite quickly," Temperance walked past Sully, and he followed her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Temperance sat down at a booth and ordered a piece of apple pie.

"I have to admit," Andy said as the pie came, his southern accent a little clearer. "This is good."

"I know," Temperance said as she was eating her pie.

"How did you know about this place?" Andy asked.

"A friend brought me here one night," Temperance said.

"A friend?" Andy asked, almost asking if she meant a _boyfriend._

"Yes," Temperance finished off her pie.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Andy asked, wanting to change the subject.

Temperance thought for a moment. Suddenly, a memory sprung to her mind. "What do you think of Chinese food?" she asked.

"Chinese..." Andy asked, considering it. "Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE NEXT EVENING**

"Have you figured out the car yet?" Booth asked, walking to Hodgins' work station.

"Naw, man..." Hodgins said, then he heard a beeping sound coming from the computer.

Booth turned to walk away.

"Booth," Hodgins said.

"What?" Booth asked, turning back.

"The car belongs to an Andrew Kelborn," Hodgins said. "He lives in an apartment on Vender."

"Great work," Booth said, patting his friends shoulder before running down from the platform and out the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sully's number.

"Sully," came the answer.

"Hey, we've got 'em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this the place?" Andy asked as he and Temperance parked in the Wong Foos parking lot.

"Yep," Temperance said, getting out of the car.

"Wong Foos... sounds Chinese alright," Andy said with a little chuckle.

"It's great," Temperance said.

"How do you find all these places?" Andy asked.

"Different friends," Tempe said, opening the door.

They stepped inside and Tempe saw a big man standing there.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Can I just get a coffee?" Temperance asked._

"_It's better if you let Sid get you something," Booth said, as if it was obvious._

"_Yeah, leave it to Sid," Sid said._

"_Just a coffee," Temperance said._

"_Alright," Sid walked behind the counter to get Booth some food and Temperance a coffee._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey! Dr. Brennan!" Sid said with a big smile. "I haven't seen you around here in a while!"

"I'm not Dr. Brennan," Temperance said, for what felt like the millionth time.

"If you're not Dr. Brennan then who are you?" Sid asked.

"I'm Kitrena Adams," Temperance replied.

"Uh huh," Sid sounded unconvinced. "Booth hasn't been around here tonight if he's who you're looking for, neither have any of your other brainiac friends."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Temperance said, confused.

"You know, that pretty one... Angela Montenegro, then there's funny man who decided to order instead of take my advice... what's his name... Hodgins, then there's Zach Addy, robotic little kid, who else has been in here with you... Well there's been Booth. You know Booth," Sid said.

Temperance didn't know why, but this was all making sense. "Booth... Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah," Sid said with a laugh. "The one and only."

Suddenly, as if on queue, Booth walked into Wong Foos, followed by Sully and two other agents. They had their guns out and they were pointed at Andy.

"Put your hands in the air," Booth ordered. "Bones, get back here."

"Who are you?" Temperance asked. "Leave him alone!" she grabbed Andy's wrist.

"He kidnapped you Bones," Booth said.

Suddenly, the flashbacks started coming, not the long ones, but short little clips.

_XXXX_

"_Bones," Booth said._

"_Don't call me Bones," Temperance snapped._

_XXXX_

"_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded hot blooded!" Temperance danced with Booth until her phone rang and she went to answer it. _

_Booth continued dancing to the song._

_XXXX_

"_I rescheduled," Temperance said, standing in front of the injured Booth. "My head hurts."_

_XXXX_

"_You look very..." Booth began._

_Tempe waited a little bit then she finally said: "Thank you."_

_XXXX_

Temperance clung to her hair and head as the flashbacks continued. "Make it stop..." she begged.

It was too much to take. She finally felt them stop and she looked up. One last flashback ran through her head.

_XXXX_

"_I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan..." Temperance was crying and Booth pulled her into a hug. _

"_I know.. I know who you are," Booth said, rubbing her back._

_XXXX_

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Tempe said looking at Booth. "I work at the Jeffersonian Institute, I'm a forensic anthropologist, my parents disappeared when I was 15 and my brother was left to raise me..." she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I help to identify people who don't have identities."

"Yes Temperance," Booth said.

"I... I was... dating you," she looked at Sully. "You're Agent Sullivan, Sully."

"Yes," Sully said.

"And you're my partner," Temperance was still crying, but she looked at Booth.

"Yes Bones," Booth answered with a nod.

Temperance couldn't stop any more. She ran and hugged Booth. He was her safety net.

"Shh..." Booth rubbed her back.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan..." she whispered.

"That's right, you're my Bones," Booth answered.

Temperance pulled back and laughed a little. "Don't call me Bones," she said.

"I thought we went through this already," Booth said with a sigh.

Temperance chuckled and then looked over at Sully. She dropped her arms to her side.

"Sully..." she began.

"Well, Temperance," Sully said.

"I..."

"Would you like to start from the beginning again?" Sully asked, talking about their relationship.

"No," Temperance said. "I don't."

"Then from where we left off?" Sully asked, confused.

"No."

"Then... from where?" Sully asked.

"I'm so sorry," Temperance said, looking down.

"I think there's been enough on the poor doctor right now," Booth said. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Where's that?" Temperance asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Ok, what do you all think? R&R please!!!**


	8. I Don't Love You

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 8**

**A/N Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance lay back on her couch. This was too much, first she finds out from the doctors that she had been beaten for hours on end and had _extremely _severe emotional trauma.

She leaned her head back against the couch. She had seen Angela, Hodgins and Zach, and now she needed time to herself.

Sadly, the world wouldn't even grant her that. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled, sighing.

The door opened and in walked Andy.

Temperance stood up. "Andy," she said softly.

"Hello Kit," Andy said, still not used to calling her Temperance.

"It's Temperance," Tempe said, with a tight smile.

"Right... Temperance..." Andy looked at her blue eyes.

"Yes..." Temperance said.

"I uhh... just wanted to come and see you, see how you're doing," Andy said, shifting his weight.

"I'm doing well. Every so often I have small flashes of what happened to me, but my memories are almost fully returned," Temperance said.

"Well... err..."

"Andy," Temperance began. "The woman you were seeing, wasn't me. She was who I had been... told I was. I'm this woman, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Tempe didn't want to sound too harsh, but there was no other way to say it. "I'm not in love with you."

Andy flinched back. "I know... hey, can uhh... can we still be friends?"

Temperance considered it for a moment and then nodded. "Yes Andy, we can still be friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance walked into work the next day. She went to Cam's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cam said. "Err... Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you for another week," Cam said from her office.

"I know," Temperance said, standing there still. "But I needed to work."

"All right, but you can only _help _Zach with the case. You aren't actually on the case," Cam said, looking up at Temperance for a second and then going back to her paper work.

Temperance nodded and then at the door she heard Cam.

"And Dr. Brennan," Cam said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan," Temperance walked out of the office and went to the examining platform where Zach was.

"Dr. Brennan," Zach said in surprise.

"What do you have?" Temperance asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Female, mid twenties to early thirties," Zach began.

Temperance cut him off. "She's thirty to 34."

"All right," Zach said, nodding. "Caucasian."

Temperance gulped a little. This woman as 30 to 34 and she was Caucasian... she was almost afraid to ask cause of death.

"Cause... cause of death?" she asked finally.

"Her skull had many small fractures in it, but since her brain isn't here, I can't tell you exactly..." Zach rambled.

"Zach!" Temperance snapped, causing the young anthropologist to look up at her in shock. "What do you believe is the cause of death?"

"I believe it's cerebral hemorrhaging," Zach told her. "There is only one piece of the skull missing, here," Zach showed Temperance one spot where there was a hole where a jagged piece of bone was now missing.

"And from breaking patterns here," Zach showed her again, using the large magnifying glass they used for this kind of thing, "it broke into her skull, so her brain could've been easily punctured."

"Very good," Temperance said as she looked at the skull. "Angela needs to do a reconstruction."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Zach said and he went off to get the facial markers on the skull.

Temperance walked down off the examining platform and she went to her office. As soon as she was in there she felt... warmed.

She went and sat down on her couch, there was a copy of her book laying beside her, and a manuscript for her newest book was underneath it. She pulled out the manuscript and looked at it.

Right away she remembered the book that she had written. It was really ironic how close to life it was.

In her book, her main character Kathy Reichs was investigating a young woman who had been killed by being beaten. The young woman had come to America to work as a doctor, but she didn't get a chance.

Temperance looked at the manuscript and opened it to the first page. She hadn't written a dedication for it yet.

Finally she wrote:

_**-To all those who have ever forgotten how important your life really is.**_

_**As well as to Agent Seeley Booth for helping me remember.**_

She smiled at the dedication and then thought of something... this was her second book that she had dedicated to Booth.

Why did she dedicate her books to him?

There was a little pattern of knocks on the door and she looked up to see Zach standing in the doorway. "We got an identity."

"That fast?" Temperance asked, standing up and following him to Angela's office.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela greeted Temperance. "I got an ID on her, you wanna see?"

"Yes," Temperance said, walking over to the Angelator.

"Ok," Angela picked up her notepad that worked the Angelator.

An image came up of a woman with dark eyes and brown hair.

"Angela..." Temperance said, looking over at Ange. "She kind of..."

"She looks sad..." Angela said.

"Where did you find her?" Temperance asked Zach.

"We found her in a crate at the airport," Zach replied, looking at Angela a little nervous.

"Are you kidding me?" Temperance's eyes went wide.

"No... why?"

"This woman probably didn't know who she was when she died!" Temperance looked at the other two in the room. "She would've thought she was a different identity! We need to find out who she is exactly," Temperance said. "It's important."

"All right sweetie," Angela smiled a little at her friend. "We'll find out who she is, just like we always do."

"Thank you," Temperance turned and walked out of the office and to her own office. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" came a male voice through the phone.

"Andy? It's Temperance."

"Oh hey Temperance!" Andy said, sounding more relaxed.

"I need you to tell me about how you met me again," Temperance said. She paused for a moment and then added: "please."

"Sure," Andy began the short tale. "I work at the airport as you know, and so I was getting the luggage one day when I see this crate, box, whatever you want to call it, sitting there in the luggage train. I went over and looked closer and I saw that it had holes in it."

"That's how you found me right?" Temperance asked.

"Yup," Andy said. "I saw that there wasn't a cat or a dog inside there, but a woman. So I opened the crate and pulled you out," Andy told her.

"So... if you hadn't found me..." Temperance began.

"We would've sent you along with the other luggage and if nobody had claimed the crate, we would've thrown it out," Andy told her.

"This has happened before Andy," Temperance told him.

"What?"

"There was another woman. She was in a crate too," Temperance told him.

"You mean the day I found you?"

"No, before me," Temperance told him.

"Is she ok?" Andy asked, sounding worried.

"She died Andy, but I have to go, Angela's here and she has an ID for me. I'll talk to you later," Temperance hung up the phone and Angela walked in.

"Who was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Andy," Temperance replied.

"Were you scheduling dinner or something?" Angela asked with a little wink.

"No, I was asking him about the day he first found me."

"Oh," Angela sounded a little disappointed.

"The ID?" Temperance asked.

"Right, here you go," Angela handed Temperance a paper. "Her name was..." Angela gulped. "Kitrena Adams."

"What?" Temperance looked at Angela in shock.

"Yes, Kitrena Adams was an unemployed, single woman living here in DC," Angela said.

"But..." Temperance looked at Angela and then back at the picture. "She looks a little bit like me..."

"That's what I was thinking too. Maybe they wanted you to take her place," Angela said, tossing out an idea.

"No, I think that they wanted me, Temperance Brennan, to disappear and they killed her and..." she tried to remember what they had done to her.

"Maybe they wanted you to disappear like you said, and they killed her so that you would take her place. If they know you, then they know that taking away who you are is the hardest and most evil thing to do to you," Angela said.

Tempe nodded and sniffed a little as tears fell down her cheeks. This woman had been killed because Tempe was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat down at his desk and closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He was so tired...

"Booth?" came a soft voice from his door.

He looked up to see his partner standing there. "Hey," he said, suddenly more awake.

"I thought you were asleep, I didn't want to bother you," Temperance walked into the office and sat down. "Zach's got an ID on his case..."

"So you came all the way down here to tell me that?"

"No, I came all the way down here to ask you to read this," she pulled out her manuscript.

Across the front, written neatly were the words **_Broken Bones by Dr. Temperance Brennan_**.

"You want me to read this?" Booth asked. He was a little surprised and honored.

"Yes," Temperance said. "The other thing is..."

Booth looked at her. She had bowed her head and he saw a tear drop fall off her cheek.

"What's the matter Bones?" Booth asked, looking at her worried.

Temperance rushed the tear away and then looked up. "A woman... Zach's case... she was killed because of me..."

"What do you mean? Of course she wasn't," Booth said, handing her a tissue.

"No, she was," Tempe looked at him. "She was killed because of me... they took her and killed her. Do you know what her name was?"

Booth shook his head.

"Kitrena Adams."

"No way!" Booth said, eyes wide.

"Yes... way," Temperance said, looking at him sadly.

"Do you know how she died?" Booth asked.

"Well... we think it was a cerebral hemorrhage," Temperance said. "But since we don't have her brain, we don't know."

"Well..." Booth said. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure everything out soon, won't we?" Booth asked with a little smile.

Temperance nodded. "I'm starving.." she said when she stood up.

"When's the last time you ate?" Booth asked.

"Umm... well..." Temperance didn't know if she should answer. She hadn't been hungry till now, the most she had eaten was a small bag of chips 12 hours ago.

"How long has it been since you ate, Bones?"

"I... I had a bag of chips 12 hours ago."

"And before that?"

"If you don't count the chips it's been 48 hours. I've been drinking a lot of water and sleeping a lot, but today I just haven't felt like eating," Temperance said.

"Good God..." Booth said, grabbing his jacket. "You're going to starve to death," he grabbed her by her arm and the small of her back and walked he out of the FBI building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What do you think? Another long one for you guys :) I hope you liked it!! If you did... TELL ME!! Reviewwwww pleeeeease!! **

**--FFTS--**


	9. Deals and Dates

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 9**

**A/N I think that this story is coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance was eating her third bowl of Won Ton Soup and she was finally beginning to get full.

"Damn Booth," Sid said, smiling a little. "You need to feed her more often."

Booth laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah."

"It's not his fault," Temperance said, swallowing another spoonful.

"See?" Booth asked, holding his hand in a way of pointing at Temperance. "It's not my fault."

"I should've known to eat, but I was too preoccupied with everything that has happened," Temperance told them, taking another spoonful of the warm soup.

"Bones, you know, you really should've," Booth told her. "You look like you were starving."

"I was," Temperance said as she finished the bowl. "Can I get something else Sid?"

"Sure thing Bone Lady," Sid went off to make Temperance some more food.

"So," Booth began, but he was at a loss for words.

"I looked terrible..." Temperance said suddenly.

"What?" Booth was confused.

"About an hour ago. I looked terrible, didn't I?" she asked, looking into his chocolate eyes. "Don't say I didn't. I looked thin and pale."

"You did," Booth said. "I was... worried about you Bones. Why would you do that?"

"I... I don't know," Temperance admitted. She looked at Booth sadly. "I suppose it was because I didn't... feel as though I was myself, and how many things had happened, I just... I didn't... I wanted..." Temperance couldn't think of an answer.

"Hey Bones," Booth laid a hand on her back. "It's ok."

"I should take better care of myself," Temperance said, her hand on her arm.

"Bones," Booth began.

"No, Booth..." Tempe saw Sid coming back. "Ooh, looks good!"

"You bet it is," Sid said, setting the bowl of noodles down in front of her.

Temperance shoveled a spoonful into her mouth.

"How much are you gonna eat?" Sid asked.

"I'll pay you," Temperance said, swallowing again, "extra."

"Naw, just do me a favor Bone Lady?"

"Ok," Temperance said, eating more of the noodles.

"Take my boy over here out sometime, on a date," Sid said.

Tempe choked on her noodles. "What?"

"Date, you and..." Sid began.

"Sid!" Booth said. "We're partners..." he sounded like he regretted saying that, "it'd be like a guy date..."

"Actually," Temperance said, finally able to breath again without coughing. Choking on noodles was not a good idea. "I'm a woman, so it wouldn't."

"So will you?" Sid asked.

"How do you know he wants to go out with me anyways?" Temperance asked.

Sid scoffed. "The way he looks at you, he gives you this look like he wants to do you right there."

Temperance coughed a little.

Booth glared at Sid. "I do not give her a look like that!"

"Yeah you do," Sid argued. "Every time you come in here you look at her like that."

"I haven't this time."

"Yeah, you did it while I was gettin' her noodles," Sid told Booth.

"Ok, so you want me to date Booth for one date? Anywhere I want to go?" Temperance interrupted.

"Bones," Booth started. His heart was pounding and his brain was sending electric shocks along his body. He really hoped she was going to agree.

"Yeah, Bone Lady. Anywhere you want, one date," Sid told her. "Maybe that'll get him to stop looking at you like that."

_I highly doubt that,_ Booth thought.

Temperance considered it for a moment. "Deal."

Booth felt his heart sky rocket then fall back down to earth.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yes," Temperance replied.

"Cool," Sid went over and started to clean off the tables.

"So... when's our date?" Booth asked, nervous.

"Saturday," Tempe said. "Dress nicely."

"Isn't Saturday the day of the Jeffersonian banquet party?" Booth asked, confused.

"Like I said. Dress nicely. Thanks for getting me to eat, I'll see you tomorrow," Temperance stood up. "Sid! I'm leaving!" she called and she put $70 down on the table and turned and walked out of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On Friday**

"So you want me to help you pick out a dress?" Angela giggled.

"Yes, Ange. I need a dress for tomorrow."

"Why? You have the one that you wore before?" Angela knew that there was reason's why Tempe wanted to get a new dress, but she wasn't saying.

"Yes, I know, but I think that I should get a new dress for the occasion," Temperance told her.

"All right... but I'm busy," Angela lied.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"You're doing an extra job that I told you you didn't have to do," Tempe explained in her monotonous tone.

"Why do you want to get a new dress?" Angela asked again, turning to face her friend.

"Because... I... do," Temperance said slowly.

"But there must be a reason. Did you end up finding a date for this?"

"Yes I did," Tempe told Angela.

Angela suddenly seemed brighter and more inclined to listen. "Really? Who is he?" she asked.

"Booth," Temperance gave in finally.

"You're going to this thing with Booth?" Angela looked as though she would burst. "Ok, there's a reason to get a new dress. Let's go," Angela grabbed her purse and pulled off her blue lab coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N I neeeed reviewwws please? Thank you :) **

**I know there's a lot of dialogue in this one, and I apologize for that. I already have the next chapter mapped out in my head, so I hope I get enough reviews to start!! Press the little button to GO:)**

**--FFTS--**


	10. Banquet

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 10 **

**A/N Ok, MAYBE 2 more chapters with this one!! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Night of the Banquet:**

Temperance sat with Angela in her office. "Is Cam going to come soon?"

"I hope so... Zach's new girlfriend's supposed to come too."

"What's her name again?"

"Umm... Natasha I think."

"Oh..." Temperance didn't want to say she was nervous.

"We're here," Cam walked in with a lovely young woman.

"Hi," Natasha said softly.

"You must be Natasha," Angela said, smiling.

"Yes," Natasha said, glancing over at Angela. She seemed to be a little nervous as well.

"How did you meet our little Z Man?" Angela asked with another smile.

"We met at a museum in Michigan about... four years ago," Natasha already seemed to be loosening up a little. "And we had a great thing going, dating and stuff, until he had to move here. I was a little upset, but then I got transferred here and now, we're dating again."

"That's so sweet!" Angela giggled and stood up. Her red dress fell down along her and the low cut of the shirt hung down her chest and the slits in the long dress came up just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back and pinned perfectly. She looked beautiful.

"Wow," Natasha said, looking at Angela in awe. "You look gorgeous!"

"Aww thanks sweetie!" Angela said, smoothing out her already strait dress.

Temperance sat there and looked at her friend. She had been with Angela since they got off work. They had gone to Angela's place and Temperance had had to help Angela do her hair. She knew how painstaking it had been, and Angela had definitely lost a few hairs in the process, maybe even a brain cell or two with all the hair spray and gel.

They talked a while longer, then they heard footsteps and Hodgins' laugh.

"They're here!" Angela said. "Cam, Natasha, come here..." she set them up in front of Temperance, who was still sitting.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Tempe asked a little frustrated.

"Of course it's necessary!" Angela smiled down at Tempe.

Cam saw her new boyfriend. "Christian..." she smiled and stepped over to where he was.

"Wow Camille, you look way hot!" Chris said with a smile, his eyes were skimming over Cam's body and green dress that came to her knees and had long flowing sleeves. Her hair was down and sitting around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Cam said, pulling his head down to kiss him.

Next in came Zach. Somehow, he had beat Hodgins to get in. When he saw Natasha, his jaw dropped.

Natasha's dress was a long pink one that she had bought but never worn. It was strapless and her blonde hair was curled with a pink hair band in it. She stepped over and took Zach's hand, delicately

Hodgins was next. He looked like he would faint when he saw Angela. He went over to her. "Wow Angie..." he said, a huge smile plastered on his face and his blue eyes were sparkling.

Angela didn't move out of the way for Temperance though, until she saw Booth.

Ange wanted this night to be perfect for Tempe and Booth.

When she saw Booth come in, she stepped out of the way. Temperance was looking down at her shoes.

When she saw Angela's feet move out of the way, she looked up to see Booth.

She stood up and her black and white dress fell down to her ankles. It's double stringed straps came from the small oval cut out shape in between her breasts and over her shoulders to reach the back.

The curls of her hair that Angela had left down looked beautiful as they danced across her face.

Booth couldn't say a word. He stared at his partner, eyes skimming along her figure. She looked taller in this dress.

Tempe glanced at Angela, the silence made her a little uncomfortable, especially since Booth was staring at her.

Ange saw the sign and cleared her throat. "Shall we go downstairs?" she suggested.

"Yes," Temperance said, a little quickly and she walked up to Booth and took his arm and turned him so he'd have to stop staring at her body. She smiled over at Angela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance realized that these banquets could be fun. She was talking with Angela and Hodgins for a while, and then she went over and talked with Cam.

A while later, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned. There, standing in his designer suit and clean shoes, was Dr. Goodman.

Temperance looked at him in shock. "Dr. Goodman..." she said finally. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back," Dr. Goodman said in his deep, African American tone.

Angela, Hodgins and Zach somehow managed to make their way over there as well.

"Welcome back sir," Hodgins said, with a small nod.

Goodman nodded back. "Thank you Dr. Hodgins. How are you Ms. Montenegro? Mr. Addy?"

"Dr. Addy," Temperance corrected Dr. Goodman.

"Of course, Dr. Addy," Goodman tried to hide his smile.

"We're good," Angela said with a smile.

Booth walked up behind Temperance and put his arm on her bare shoulder. "Goodman!" he said with a large smile.

"Agent Booth," Goodman replied.

"Bones," Booth said, taking her hand as a song came on. "Dance with me."

"I don't want to dance Booth..." Temperance couldn't stop Booth from pulling her onto the dance floor.

_She sees him laying in the bed alone tonight  
The only thing a touching him is a crack of light  
Pieces of her hair are wrapped around and 'round his fingers  
And he reaches for her side, for any sign of her that lingers_

Temperance let Booth spin her around, and she tried not to lead. She knew that Booth liked leading.

_And she says you are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight_

Booth dipped Tempe and she clung to him, scared she would fall.

He leaned close and whispered in her ear: "Relax, I won't ever let you fall."

_One of them bullets went straight for the jugular vein  
There were people running , a flash of light  
Then everything changed  
Nothing really matters in the end you know  
All the worrys sever  
Don't be afraid for me my friend, one day we all fall down forever  
_

Tempe stood back up, her hands on Booth's neck and her head against his shoulder.

_  
She says you are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight_

She smiled against his shoulder as they danced. It was such a beautiful song.__

The wedding date was June just like any other bride  
She loved him like no one before and it was good to be alive  
But sometimes that can slip away as fast  
As any fingers through your hands  
So you let time forgive the past and go and make some other plans  


Booth spun her around again and then pulled her back in close. He rested his chin on her head for a moment.

_  
You are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight  
You are not alone  
Laying in the light  
Put out the fire in your head  
And lay with me tonight_

Temperance leaned up to Booth's ear. "You are not alone... laying in the light... put out the fire in your head... and lay with me tonight..." she whispered and she pulled back.

Booth looked at her in shock and she nodded.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the group of people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What do you think?? Oh, I don't own You Are Not Alone (Patty Griffin) just so you know :P**

**R&R**

**PS: This is Tempe's dress just so everybody knows. If the link doesn't work and you wanna see it, just copy and paste. I didn't explain it very well, so I thought I better add the link :P-- ****http://ec3. **


	11. The End

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 11**

**A/N Ok, so I hear that the link isn't working on chapter 10 and I go and see, and it's all messed!! So what I'm gonna do is add the link to my profile and IF you want to see the dress, go there and see :)**

**Here's chapter 11! **

**PS Only one more chapter after this!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Monday of the Next Week:**

Temperance walked into work happily. Booth had dropped her off, as usual before heading to the FBI building.

She smiled contently and saw Angela. "Hey," she said, walking over to her.

Angela studied her friend's face for a moment. "You look... overly happy today..." she said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ange..." Temperance smiled more.

"What did you do?" Angela asked, thinking she already knew.

"Come with me, I need to do paper work and I can talk to you while I do it," Temperance turned and headed to her office.

"Spill," Angela said as she closed the door.

"Spill what?" Temperance was a little confused now.

"Tell me what you did!" Angela laughed.

Tempe sat down at her desk and pulled out a pen and grabbed the files that she needed. "I had sex with Booth."

Angela squealed so loudly it sounded like a scream.

"Angela! Shh! Somebody will think that you're screaming," Tempe's face flushed a little pink.

"I'm sorry, but you actually had sex with him? What was it like?" Ange asked, excited.

"It was... amazing..." Temperance looked at her friend dreamily. "Angela... I think it was more then sex..."

"More then sex?" Angela asked. Now she was a little confused. "You mean like making love?"

"Yes," Temperance said, sighing happily.

"No way!" Angela squealed again.

"Angela! Shush! Hodgins will come in and you'll tell him and I don't want you to!"

"Why not?" Ange asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Because I want to be able to tell people when I'm ready," Temperance said. "When we're ready."

"What's the matter Bren?"

"I'm a little scared Ange..." Tempe said, starting to write.

"Why?"

"Because... we..."

"You?"

"We were both a little bit drunk... and we..." Temperance gulped and set the pen down.

"Brennan, what's the matter?"

"We didn't use protection," Temperance said, studying her friends face the way she does with human remains, except this time, she couldn't figure it out.

Angela gave her friend a small smile. "Don't worry, it'll all turn out for the best," she said as she stood up. "Congratulations though," she walked out of the office.

Temperance leaned back in her chair as Goodman came into the room.

"Agent Booth just phoned me. He said that you two have a case, but he can't get a hold of you," he said.

"Why not?" Temperance checked her office phone and noticed that she had turned the volume down while she was talking to Angela. It was now on mute. She grabbed her cell and saw it was dead. "That's why."

"He says that you are to meet him outside and he'll be here in a few minutes," Goodman shrugged a little and then stood up strait and fixed his tie. He then walked out of the office and went back to Camille Saroyan's former office.

Cam was still working at the Jeffersonian, but she had been demoted from Head of Forensics to Head of Pathology.

Temperance sighed and grabbed her kit. She also dug around in her desk to find her extra cell phone charger.

When she found it, she plugged her cell phone in and then went out the door. When she was outside, she saw Booth sitting there right away.

She went over to the black SUV and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey Bones," Booth seemed brighter today.

"Good morning Booth," Temperance said, trying to sound professional.

Booth noticed that she was acting different then last night. "What's the matter with you, Bones?"

"Nothing," Temperance said, all too quickly.

"Come on Bones, I know you better then that," Booth lifted her chin.

"There's nothing wrong Booth. Can we just talk about work? Or else, can we not talk?" she was still scared.

"All right. You wanna talk about work? Let's talk about work."

"What's the case about?" Temperance said, looking out the window. Booth told her about the case, but her mind was wandering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Weeks Later:**

Temperance was still feeling ill as she got up and began to get ready to go to work. Tonight was the night that she was taking the pregnancy test.

Booth had noticed that something was wrong with Brennan, so he gave her her space. He hadn't pushed anything on her and she was glad for it.

If she told Booth that she was pregnant with his child, he would want to marry her... have a life with her...

It didn't sound too bad in Tempe's head. She felt a bout of nausea and she rushed to the bathroom.

After empting her stomach contents, Temperance grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice blouse that was striped. She had worn this same shirt when she had first met Booth, but that had eluded her mind long ago.

She walked out of her apartment and went down to her small silver car. She took it to the Jeffersonian and went inside. She had been coming to work, but getting sick a lot. Hodgins, Goodman, Zach, and Cam were beginning to worry.

Angela had already guessed what had happened, well half guessed.

Tempe went into the Jeffersonian and saw Angela. She smiled and walked up beside her. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning Bren," Angela yawned widely.

"Why are you tired? You aren't the one throwing up every few minutes."

"Late night," Angela said with a small laugh as Hodgins came up she winked at him. "Morning Hodgie."

"Good morning Angela," Hodgins couldn't help but let his eyes marvel at the amazing woman that was Angela Montenegro.

Tempe cleared her throat to show that she was still there. She smiled tightly and then took Angela's arm. "Angela... I'm taking the pregnancy tests tonight..." she whispered when they were away from Hodgins.

"You are? Do you want me to come?" Angela asked, excited."

"If you'd like to come, then yes, you can. I have to work now though Angela..." Temperance covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She held up her index finger and rushed to the bathrooms.

While she was running there, she almost ran flat into Booth. Angela started after Brennan and followed her into the bathroom.

"What's the matter with Bones?" Booth asked Hodgins when he saw him.

"Dunno man, she's been doin' that for a couple weeks now," Hodgins said with a shrug.

Booth looked towards the ladies room, worried.

"Don't worry dude, Angela will make sure that she goes to a doctor," Hodgins said before turning towards his work station on the platform.

Booth went to his partner's office and sat down at her desk. He looked at the computer and saw a file that said his name on it. He double clicked the file and it opened up to pictures. A lot of em.

There was Booth and Brennan at Wong Foos, at the Jeffersonian, at Angela's birthday two months ago, at Booth's birthday last year. There was Booth and Brennan when she had been stuck under the mistletoe and tried to escape because she didn't believe in the plant, but, fortunately for Booth, she hadn't escaped and he had gotten to kiss her.

He smiled when he saw them but he heard footsteps and Angela's voice a few moments later so he quickly closed the file and leaned back in Brennan's chair.

"Booth..." she said when she saw him. She was a little nervous.

"Hey Bones," Booth said casually as he leaned forward.

"Do we have a case?" she asked, sitting down near him.

"Nope, just coming in to say hi."

"Oh..." Temperance looked at Angela who nodded in a way of saying tell him. She gulped.

"Brennan... you need to..." Angela said, touching Temperance's shoulder comfortingly.

Temperance nodded.

"What do you need to do?" Booth asked, looking at the two women.

"Can we go to Wong Foos after work or something?" Temperance suddenly realized what she had asked and tried not to feel ill.

"Sure," Booth said, standing up.

"No, not Wong Foos... my place," Temperance was glad she had said that. The mere sight of food now was making her sick.

"Sure..." Booth said, still worried about his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After Work:**

"Ok, Bones... you ok?" Booth asked, taking her towards his black SUV that was outside.

"Yes... I'm alright..." Temperance climbed into the passenger seat and looked down at her feet as the car began.

Booth stayed silent until they were in Brennan's apartment. "What's up Bones?"

"Booth..." Temperance sat down on her couch and closed her eyes. "I might be..." suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She got up and went over to the door and opened it.

Angela was standing there with a small bag from a drug store. "I'm here," she said with a bright smile. She saw Booth behind her. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Booth asked, confused.

"I'll tell him after..." Temperance took the bag and went into the bathroom. She came out a while later. "It... it..." she was holding a small thing in her hand. "It's... I..."

"Brennan," Angela went over and looked at the small item in Brennan's hand. "No way!" she exclaimed, looking at Tempe.

Tempe nodded. "I used the one that I bought too..." she held up the other one. "It's..."

"Bren!" Angela exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Angela... this is..."

"What is it?" Booth asked, looking at the two women, more confused then he had been all night.

"You'd better sit down," Tempe said as she herself sat down.

"Bones..."

"I'm pregnant," Temperance stated, staring blankly at the white wall.

"What?" Booth asked, eyes wide. He remembered back to when they had first made love. "Is it... mine?"

Temperance nodded, still staring blank.

"Temperance? Are you ok with this?" he asked.

Temperance shook her head. "No..." she sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bren? Sweetie, I'm gonna leave you two alone ok?" Angela hugged her friend, but this time, it wasn't a happy and excited hug, it was a comfort hug.

"Bye..." Temperance said, wiping away each tear as it left a trail down her cheeks.

"You don't... you don't have to have this baby Temperance," Booth said. "There are other options. You can get an..."

"Abortion? No Booth," Temperance looked at Booth sadly, her blue eyes hurt. "I don't believe in abortion. I think of it like the murder of a small thing... very small..." Temperance looked back at the wall and touched her stomach. "I knew it..."

"You knew what?"

"That I was pregnant," Tempe said, still staring at the wall.

"How?"

"I... I don't know..." she looked over at Booth, her eyes still blank. "I just... knew..."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Booth asked, moving closer to her.

"I... didn't want to tell you that I suspected I was pregnant," Temperance looked into his eyes which now held a hint of pain.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because... I was..."

"Afraid?"

"Yes," Temperance nodded her head a little.

"Of what?" Booth touched her shoulder.

"Of you," Temperance saw confusion in Booth's eyes. "Of... if you knew that I was pregnant... you'd want to marry me..."

"Temperance," Booth said, trying to think of what to say, "I do want to marry you, but I know that you don't ever want to get married."

"Booth..." Temperance said quietly, but Booth put a finger to her lips to make her be quiet.

"Temperance, I love you," Booth said.

"I..." Temperance began.

"You don't have to say anything, but listen to me," Booth said, taking her hand in his. "I love you and one day, I don't care if it takes 10 years or 10 days, one day, I will marry you. I promise you that."

Temperance felt her heart swell, and then she felt tears come to her eyes. She began to cry.

"Bones? Are you ok?" Booth asked, worried. He had only seen Tempe really truly cry once.

"Yes..." Temperance tried to regain composer, but failed. She tried to stop the sobs, but they kept coming. She hugged Booth. "I... hate... hormones..." she mumbled into his shoulder.

Booth stifled a laugh and rubbed Temperance's back until she calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six months, two weeks later:**

Temperance now had a big, pregnant stomach. She walked into her office and grabbed a file before waddling over to Angela's office. She set the file down on Angela's desk and then went back to her office.

Tempe sat down on her couch in the office and sighed. Her back had been sore all day.

It would be about four weeks until her due date, and then she could get rid of this stomach.

Booth had been the biggest help during this time. That was natural though since he was the father.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be calm for a moment before she felt a small kick inside her.

Temperance instinctually touched her stomach. "Please let me rest..." she whispered.

Angela walked into her office and sat down beside her. "Hey Brennan."

"It's kicking again..." Tempe said. She and Booth had decided they didn't want to know the sex until the child was born. They had also decided to keep the baby, but they didn't know what they were going to do about living.

She hadn't brought up the idea yet, but Temperance was considering asking Booth to move in with her. She wasn't ready to raise a child on her own.

"Can I feel?" Angela asked, excited.

"Yes," Temperance took Angela's hand and showed her where the baby was kicking.

Angela felt the small baby kick at Temperance's insides. "That's so cute!"

"It doesn't feel cute," Temperance said, flustered, "when you're staying up until two in the morning because you can't sleep because of the kicking or having to go to the bathroom every 10 minutes."

"Brennan," Angela said serious. "You need to find the plus sides to being pregnant. You only think of the negatives!"

"I know I do," Tempe looked down at her huge stomach. "But I didn't really want this baby to begin with."

"You watch, in four weeks when this baby comes, you'll love it more then anything you've ever loved."

"How do you know that?"

Angela gave Brennan a look, one of her looks that meant _are you honestly questioning me on a matter that isn't about bones? _

Angela shook her head and laughed lightly. "I'm gonna go check out that skull that you got for me."

"Alright," Temperance leaned back in the couch; her back was still sore.

She closed her eyes again as the kicking stopped. Suddenly, she felt the couch underneath her soak and she opened her eyes. "Shit..." she mumbled. "Angela!" she yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" Angela yelled back.

"Umm... I may need a little bit of help here," Tempe yelled back again.

"Why?" Angela asked as she walked back in and she saw the wet couch. "Brennan..."

"My water just broke," Temperance said, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ok... ok..." Angela began to hyperventilate.

"Angela, you are not the one who's having a baby," Temperance said. "Don't call Booth yet. Get me to the hospital first, and then we'll call him."

"Ok," Angela helped Tempe up.

"What's goin on?" Hodgins asked as they walked past him.

"My water just broke," Tempe said calmly.

"What?" Hodgins exclaimed and Zach, who was standing near him, looked up at his boss worried.

"Yes, but it's ok. Angela's going to take me to the hospital and then we'll call Booth," Temperance said. "Actually," she said. "Can you call Booth and then meet us down there? You're almost off work anyways aren't you?"

"Yeah, we only have about twenty more minutes," Hodgins said.

"Good," Tempe got into the elevator. When they got down to the parking garage, she walked over to her car. "You drive," she said to Angela.

"Of course!" Angela exclaimed and she grabbed the keys from Tempe.

XXXXXX

Hodgins grabbed his keys for his car and then he picked up his phone from his work station. He dialed Booth's number.

"Booth," Booth answered the phone.

"Hey, dude, you gotta get over to the hospital," Hodgins said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Why? Is Bones ok?" Booth asked worried.

"Well... if by 'ok' you mean her water broke, then yeah, she's fine," Hodgins said.

"Where is she?"

"Angela's taking her to the hospital now. I think Angela was more worried then Brennan," Hodgins said as he waved Goodman and Cam down.

"Ok, I'm gonna go over there. Thanks buddy," Booth said as he hung up.

Goodman and Saroyan walked over to Hodgins.

"What's going on?" Goodman asked.

"Brennan's having her baby so we're taking the last few minutes off," Hodgins said as he pointed for Zach to go to the elevator.

"Brennan's having her baby?" Cam repeated.

"Yeah," Hodgins said as he walked with Zach. "Angela's taking her over there and Booth's meeting us there."

"I'm coming," Cam said. Temperance Brennan wasn't her favourite person, but she didn't hate her.

"_We're _coming," Goodman corrected.

"Let's go then," Hodgins said.

XXXXXX

Temperance laid on one of the hospital beds. "I didn't need you to speed over here and almost get us killed Angela," she said. She was still flustered from the ride over here. "Just because my car goes fast does not mean you need to take advantage of that."

"I just wanted to get you here as fast as possible," Angela said, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

"I wasn't going to have the baby right there, we're going to be here for a while anyways," Tempe said. She then thought of something. "Can you go call Andy for me?"

"Sure, will you be ok if a contraction comes?" Angela asked, beginning to stand up.

"I'll be fine," Temperance said, handing Angela her cell phone which had Andy's number in it.

"Alright," Angela walked out of the room and saw Booth, Hodgins, Zach, Goodman and Cam arguing with a nurse.

"They're coming in with me," Booth said.

"No, they aren't. Not unless she says. She didn't even mention you," the nurse said.

"Hey!" Angela yelled over all of them. "That's the daddy," she pointed at Booth. "And they are all coming in there," she turned and went and called Andy's number.

"Hello," Andy's voice came through the cell.

"Hi, Andy?"

"Speaking," Andy said.

"This is Angela Montenegro, I work with Temperance?" Angela said, pacing back and forth outside.

"Oh, yes, I remember you," Andy said. "How can I help you Angela?"

"Brennan told me to call you and ask you to come down to the hospital, she's having her baby and she'd like you to be here."

"Oh! Of course I'll come!" Andy said and Angela could hear him grabbing his stuff to come down.

"Thanks," Angela said, wanting to go back inside. "See you soon."

"Absolutely!" Andy said. "Bye!"

"Bye," Angela flipped the cell phone shut and went back into the hospital. She went to the nurses station. "If a man named Andy Kelborn comes in, send him to Temperance Brennan's room," she said with a small smile as she walked past and went back into Tempe's room.

XXXXXXXX

**18 Hours Later:**

Temperance was laying in the bed, trying to get some sort of sleep, even though now with the contractions coming every few minutes that was hard.

They doctor came in. "Alright honey," she said with her heavy New York accent, "let's check you again..."

The doctor checked what Temperance was at.

"You ready?" she asked. "You're at 10," she said with a small smile. "We've checked everything and the baby looks like it'll go perfect by natural birth if that's what you want."

Temperance nodded as another contraction swept over her body.

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask anybody who is not the father to leave," the doctor said. Three nurses and Booth stayed behind with her but the rest of the people that had been in there left.

"You're ready?" the doctor asked.

Temperance nodded again and then shook her head.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to be ready," the doctor told her, as she touched Tempe's knee.

"You can do this Temperance," Booth said, taking her hand.

Tempe nodded a third time. "I'm ready," she squeaked.

"Here we go, I need you to follow my instructions ok?" the doctor said. "You're going to push for 10 seconds, and then release. You'll do this when I tell you to though," she said.

"Alright," Temperance squeezed Booth's hand as a contraction hit.

"Push now," the doctor said and she began counting down from 10. "Good job," she said with a small smile to Temperance. "And... again, push now," she repeated the step a few times until finally, the baby's head was out.

After about five minutes, the baby was completely out of Temperance. "Daddy? You wanna cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

Booth nodded and went and cut the umbilical cord from his small child and his girlfriend.

"Move in with me," Temperance said quickly to Booth.

"What?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Move in with me, I can't raise this baby alone, I need you," she was trying to get her mind off the pain that she had just gone through and the shock that her body was in.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, move in with me," Temperance repeated again.

"Of course I will," Booth kissed Temperance.

"Congratulations parents!" the doctor said as she walked back over with a small white bundle. "You have a healthy, 6.7 pound daughter."

Temperance took the small bundle and looked at it as two little hazel eyes opened up and looked at her.

In that moment, Temperance realized that Angela had been right. This child was the one thing in the world that held Temperance's heart in a tight grip.

"What are we going to call her?" Booth asked looking at his daughter.

"What about..." Temperance thought about some of the names she and Booth had come up with. "What about Teneniel Christine Booth?"

"Why my last name?" Booth asked. "You carried her, you gave birth to her, we should use your last name."

"Fine, what about Teneniel Christine Brennan Booth?"

"I can deal with that," Booth said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do," Booth took their daughter from his girlfriend and looked at her innocent face.

"Doctor? On your way out could you tell them to come in?" Temperance asked the doctor.

"Your friends?" she asked.

Temperance nodded.

"Of course," the doctor walked out and got Brennan and Booth's friends.

"Oh my god! Brennan!" Angela squealed when she came inside the room. "Is that her? Can I see her?"

"Yes Angela," Tempe said with a yawn.

"She is so cute!" Angela held the child against her and Hodgins stood beside her. "Oh Hodgie.. I want a baby," she said giving him a small pout.

"Not right now," Hodgins said, looking at the small baby and imagining his and Angela's baby.

"Congratulation's Temperance," Andy said with a smile.

"Thank you Andy," Tempe said, smiling slightly.

"I suppose this isn't the best timing, but I should tell you, I'm leaving DC tomorrow," Andy told her.

"What?" Temperance asked, suddenly awake.

"Yes, I'm going to LA. Me and Trina are going there to start our own family," Andy told her. Trina was his new girlfriend.

"Oh, well I'm happy for..." Temperance yawned again, "you."

"You should get some sleep. I have to go home. Goodbye Temperance," Andy kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Andy..." Temperance closed her eyes and allowed sleep to succumb her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Years Later: **

It was Teneniel's fifth birthday. Temperance and Booth had been living together, happily unmarried and Teneniel was ok with her parents not being actually married.

Actually, she really didn't understand.

Temperance was sitting in Booth and her room and was wrapping her daughter's birthday present.

She wrapped the microscope and set it aside before wrapping the one from Booth.

To Booth's surprise, Teneniel had fallen in love with science. Temperance wasn't completely surprised. She had brought Teneniel to work a lot when she was little.

Temperance began to wrap Booth's gift. She laughed when he had brought it in. It was a small thing, really small. It was a little plastic horse, just like the one Booth had bought Temperance six years ago.

She finished wrapping the last two gifts and got up. She then went out of the room and saw her daughter who was sitting with her friends and Angela and Hodgins' baby.

"Teneniel? Would you like to open your presents?" Temperance asked as she walked up to them. "And then you can have cake and we'll do the piñata."

"Yay!" Teneniel jumped up and ran over to where Temperance was. She sat down and her friends formed a circle with her.

"Alright..." Temperance grabbed a sprite bottle that had some sand in it and she set it in front of Teneniel. "There you go sweetheart," she got up and stood beside Booth, who wrapped an arm around her waist. They had been together for five and a half years, and Booth had not once brought up the idea of marriage.

Temperance rested her head on Booth's shoulder and watched as her daughter tore the paper off the first gift from her friend. It was a doll for her collection. "Oh that's so cool!" Teneniel exclaimed happily.

"Let's see sweetie," Temperance leaned down and her daughter handed her the doll. "That's really pretty," she said, looking at the doll's face.

Next was the gift from Angela, Hodgins and their daughter Elaina.

Angela sat behind Elaina, who was only three years old. Hodgins and Angela were expecting their third child soon. Angela's stomach was now huge, because she was eight months pregnant.

"What did they get you?" Temperance asked from where she was standing.

"It's an ant farm!" Teneniel said, amazed. She had always wanted one since Hodgins and Angela had gotten one for Parker when he turned 10.

Parker was sitting near his half sister. "Hey maybe I can help you with that," he said. Parker was 12 now, well... almost. He was turning twelve in three months.

"Yeah!" Teneniel hugged her brother and then opened the next present.

Zach was next. He got Teneniel a small skeleton book that told you all about the bones in the body.

After Zach was Goodman who gave Teneniel a necklace that had a small arrowhead on it.

Cam came last. She gave Teneniel a movie that she knew she didn't have. It was the original version of Black Beauty.

This continued for about 15 minutes. After she had finished unwrapping each gift, Teneniel got up and hugged everybody there.

"You have a couple more presents hun," Temperance said, taking the ones that Booth, Parker and her had bought. "This ones from Daddy, this ones from me, and this ones from Parker."

Temperance watched her daughter open the one from Parker. It was a book on baby animals, which Teneniel had fallen in love with like most children do.

Next, Teneniel opened the one from her dad. She had been asking her dad if they could get a horse one day, and when she opened it, she was confused. "What is it? Does it get really big so I can ride it?'

"Sweetie, you know the pig that I have on my shelf?" Temperance asked her daughter.

"Jasper?" Teneniel asked.

"Yes, Jasper," Tempe said.

"Yep I know him," Teneniel said happily.

"Daddy got him for me too," Temperance said with a smile. "This one's for you, it's the pony you've been asking for."

"Really?" Teneniel sounded amazed.

"Yes, really," Tempe said.

"Thanks Daddy!" Teneniel got up and hugged her father.

"You're welcome princess," Booth said and he kissed his daughter's forehead. "I think your mom has one more present."

"Ok," Teneniel went back to her mother.

"Here you go," Temperance handed Teneniel a large box that was quite heavy.

"It's heavy," Teneniel said.

Temperance took it and set it on the floor. "There you go."

"Thank you," Teneniel began to unwrap it.

Temperance watched with Parker and Booth. She smiled as her daughter's face lit up.

"It's a microscope! It's a microscope!" Teneniel exclaimed. She looked at the microscope happily. "Thank you mommy!" she jumped up and hugged her mother.

Booth leaned over and whispered in Tempe's ear: "I didn't know you got her a microscope..."

"Of course I did," Temperance whispered back. "She asked for one."

"Just because she asked doesn't mean you get it," Booth told her.

"She's old enough to use it if she has help while she's using it," Temperance said. "I had my first when I was five."

"Alright, I just don't want you turning our daughter into a squint," Booth said as Teneniel walked back to her friends.

"Of course I won't," Temperance said with a smile. "Booth," she began. "I know you have a ring in your jacket pocket," she said. "I wasn't snooping, I was looking for my wallet one day."

"You found that?" Booth asked, gulping.

"Yes," Temperance said.

"You know that I was going to ask you to marry me then?"

"I didn't know that for sure, but I guessed so," Tempe said with a nod.

"Ok, come with me," he grabbed the box out of his jacket and took her to the balcony.

He knelt down in front of her, "Temperance Brennan, we're practically married anyways, I love you more then anything, please, please marry me?" he knelt down in front of her.

Temperance couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Seeley," she began.

"If not, don't worry, I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you Temperance," Booth said.

"No," she said quickly. "I will, I will marry you," Tempe beamed. "I... I've been thinking about it for the last few weeks, and I think... We have a daughter together, and we've lived together for so long, I was going to ask you until I found that ring yesterday..."

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes..."

"But? Why didn't you?"

"I told you, I found the ring."

"That isn't the only thing," Booth said as he stood up to look at her.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"No, there's another reason..." Booth looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You wanted to be the _girl_."

"What? If I had wanted to ask you to marry me I would've. It has nothing to do with whether I'm a girl or not."

"Yes it does, you wanted me to ask you, and you wanted it to be old fashioned."

Temperance tried not to blush, but it didn't work. He had caught her. She had always dreamed that she would be proposed to by somebody she truly loved, that she would have a fairy tale wedding.

Booth leaned down and kissed her. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on Temperance's finger. " 'Till death do us part," he said with a smile and then he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Months Later on the Day of the Wedding (August 13th):**

Temperance looked over at Angela. "How do I look?" she asked with a smile.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Angela giggled. "Except... of course our little girls."

Temperance blushed slightly. She pulled the veil down over her face and the crystal tiara that was holding her veil in place. She looked in the mirror again.

Her dress was pure white and the small crystals that were at the bottom of it shimmered in the evening sun. Her hair was also glimmering with the crystals that were in it, it was pulled back in a delicate bun and extra pieces were dangling around her happy face.

Her sleeves of her dress flowed down along her arms and the length of the material gave them a fairytale look. The front of her neckline was a strait line and the length of the gown itself was perfect for her, it went down to her feet and was perfectly symmetrical all the way around it. The back of the neckline dropped down to her mid back.

The crystal necklace glimmered and made her look even more luminescent.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked, her own dress was perfect for her. Her dress was periwinkle blue, and it matched Cam's dress.

The two little girls were wearing matching pink dresses.

"I think so, yes," Temperance took a deep breath. "I'm so nervous Ange..."

"That's natural," Angela said. She had been married a few years ago.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Temperance and Booth were to be married in a church, and they would have the after party, or some of it outside. That was the plus side to having your wedding in the summer.

Temperance, Angela, Cam, Teneniel and Elaina got in position, as well as Parker who was the ring bearer.

Temperance watched as her daughter, near future step son, best friend, best friends daughter and close friend walked up the aisle before her.

When it was her turn, Temperance felt worried. She wished that Angela could've come with her.

Most women had their father's bring them up the aisle, but since her father was MIA, she would have to go up alone.

Temperance walked up the aisle and saw Booth. At the moment their eyes connected, she didn't worry about anything anymore. She just walked up to him and he held her hand as the marriage ceremony went on.

She was so happy, and it was hard to believe that she was here.

After a few minutes, the priest said the famous line. "You may now kiss the bride."

Booth pulled her veil back and they shared the most passionate kiss that they ever had. When they pulled away from each other, Dr. Temperance Brennan became Dr/Mrs. Temperance Brennan Booth.

She smiled at her new husband who she would spend the rest of her life with.

But, that wasn't a surprise to anybody she knew.

She looked over at her children, Parker and Teneniel, and felt more at home then she ever had.

This was her family, all the people here. They were her family. They walked outside into the large tent that they had set up that had all the tables in it.

_Just because somebody is your biological family, doesn't mean you love them,_ Temperance looked over at Hodgins and Angela who were coddling their new son, Derik.

Tempe was in love. And that didn't just mean she was in love with Booth either, she was in love with everybody who had been there for her through thick and thin.

Booth, Teneniel, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Goodman, Andy and even Cam, she loved them all.

This was the most perfect day Temperance Brennan Booth had ever had.

As she began the dancing with her new husband, Temperance saw Parker and Teneniel. She knew that Parker was going to make sure that Teneniel was going to be safe the whole night.

_Like father like son,_ she thought as she started to dance with Booth.

He leaned down and whispered three words in her ear.

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N OK sorry that took SO long to get up!! It's long though, so you can be content with that while I go and write the next chapter :P OH and I'm going to be away for two weeks, so I (probably) won't be able to get my new story up.**

**R&R**

**--FFTS--**


	12. After the End

**Forgotten Promises Chapter 12**

**A/N Final Chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epilogue:**

**20 years later:**

Temperance crawled out of bed. Her husband, who had been lying beside her, snoring slightly, opened his eyes at her movements.

"Good morning," he said with a groggy smile.

"Good morning yourself," Tempe went over and kissed him quickly.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" he asked, taking her hand.

After all these years, Temperance could still see all the love Booth had for her. Every time she looked at him, she smiled. "I'm going to go to visit Teneniel," she replied with a smile.

"This early?" Booth asked, sitting up.

"Yes, we're going for a mother daughter breakfast," Temperance said and she touched his hair.

"I repeat, this early?"

"Its 10:30 Booth," Temperance smiled at her husband.

"Is it really?" Booth looked over at the clock. "So it is."

Tempe laughed and got up. She went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror for a moment. She looked at her hair first. There was a couple of grey hairs scattered around, but nothing really. She then looked at her aging face, which, although older, looked almost the same.

She slid off her clothes and turned on the shower. After a few moments, she climbed in and let the water run down her body.

She got out of the shower and pulled on her bathrobe. Tempe then went into her walk in closet and pulled out a green shirt and a pair of black pants.

She pulled them over her body and then she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Temperance went over and kissed her husband goodbye and then went out to the car.

She drove to the small restaurant and parked outside.

When Temperance went inside, she saw her daughter and she went over to her.

"Hi, Mom!" the young woman stood up and gave her mother a glowing smile.

"Hi sweetie," Tempe hugged her daughter and then sat down at the table.

"How are you?" Teneniel asked, still smiling.

"I'm good... so is your father," Tempe picked up the menu.

"That's good..." Teneniel picked up her own menu, but she seemed distant and nervous.

"What about you hun?" Tempe asked, as she decided what to order.

"I need to talk to you," Teneniel set down the menu.

Temperance looked up at her daughter. She had gotten used to these talks, well, some of them. "What is it?" she asked.

"I..." Teneniel considered her words.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk after breakfast? I want Dad here, and I want Leon here too," Teneniel referred to her boyfriend, whom she had been seeing for the last three years.

"Of course sweetie," Temperance smiled as the waitress came up and asked them to order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teneniel left after breakfast and went to pick up Leon. Temperance had noticed that her daughters favourite beverage, coffee, had not been what Teneniel had picked, and that was odd.

_Maybe she just wanted something different, _Tempe reminded herself.

She drove back home and found her husband working on his 1967 Cadillac that he had bought when he had turned fifty.

"Hi babe," Booth said when Temperance got out of her car. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tempe went over and sat on the driver's seat of the Caddy. "I'm just worried about Teneniel... she said she needed to talk to me, but then she changed her mind and said she wanted to wait for you to be there and Leon."

"Oh," Booth was still working on the Caddy when Teneniel's blue volvo pulled up, the car that Tempe and Booth had gotten her when she had turned 25.

"Hi Daddy!" Teneniel said and she walked up to her dad and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Princess," Booth still called her Princess, even after all these years.

"Hello Mr. Booth, Dr. Booth," Leon was a tall and quiet man who had always been good to Booth and Tempe's daughter, and for that they greatly enjoyed having him around.

"Hello Leon," Temperance said with a smile.

"Can we go inside?" Teneniel asked, and she walked up to the steps.

"Of course! I'll go and put some coffee on!" Tempe said and she went in front of her daughter.

Twenty minutes later, Booth and Leon finally came inside and went to wash up.

When they came back into the room, Leon sat beside Teneniel and Booth sat down beside Temperance.

"Mom," Teneniel began and Leon took her hand.

"What is it sweetie?" Tempe asked.

Booth looked at his daughter and her boyfriend, suspiciously.

"I'm... we are..." Teneniel bit her lip and smiled at her boyfriend.

"You're what?" Booth asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Teneniel smiled a wide smile.

"You're what?" Seeley and Temperance asked at the same time.

"Pregnant! You're going to be grandparents!" Teneniel beamed.

Booth immediately got up and went and hugged his daughter. "Congratulations!"

Temperance was still shocked. "You.. are?" she asked.

"Yes mom! I am!" Teneniel got up and hugged her father.

"That's... great!" Temperance suddenly felt overjoyed for her daughter. She jumped up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad! I hope I can be as good a mother as you were," Teneniel whispered in his mother's ear.

Temperance closed her eyes as a tear came to her eye. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N OK so that's the end of Forgotten Promises! I hope you liked it! I was just reading it over and I realized that I forgot about Parker in here!! That's a little upsetting, but it's ok. This chapter was all about Teneniel :P**

**Review please!!**

**Oh and sorry it took so long to get up, but I was away for two weeks, I'm now working on my next story which is going to be called... The Skull On the Driveway and it'll have me in it :P as a matter of fact, part of it will be from my POV.**

**Oh, and there's some true stuff and some not true stuff. I won't tell what's true or not in the story, you'll have to guess :D**

**Here's a little clip of it:**

My POV:

I sat behind the yellow tape crime scene tape. "I can't believe they found a skull on our driveway, a human skull at that," I whispered to my large white dog. I had been sitting there for three or four hours. I was numb.

"Miss? Could we ask you a few questions?" a tall man walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Could you wait until my grandparent's are here?" I asked holding onto Ashley, my dog, tightly as Emma, my other dog, walked down the driveway and sat beside me. I grabbed another leash and put Emma on it. I didn't want her to go and contaminate the evidence.

"Of course," the man said and he sat down beside me. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hi..." I said quietly as I watched a woman look at the skull. "What is she doing?"

"Examining that skull to see if there is anything that she can use to identify who that was," the Agent explained.

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah," Agent Booth said with a smile. "You interested in that sort of stuff?"

"I am actually, I always have been interested. Is she a forensic anthropologist?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is," the agent looked over at her.

"That's awesome," I said with a smile, but it faded. "I'm going to go up to my house," I pointed to a house that was about 100 feet up the hill. I stood up and started to walk up the hill. I walked around the yellow tape and past all the people.

When I got to my house, I collapsed against the door. That had been a lot for me to think about in one day.

My cat came up and rubbed against me. "Hi kitty..." I said and I picked up the small cat. I then proceeded to the couch. I sat down with the cat, enjoying the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that's my next story. I hope you'll read that one too!!!**

**Review this one first though please :D**

**--FFTS--**


End file.
